


What if endings ... The King of Fighters XIV

by ilovepencils



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, F/M, Happy Ending, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovepencils/pseuds/ilovepencils
Summary: There are no edit teams ending in KOF14, that mean same special combination of characters will not get a secret ending, So this is a collection of what if ending for same teams in KOF14, and for fun I'll make new teams of characters that not in KOF14, If you want to suggest a team feel free to make a comment.





	What if endings ... The King of Fighters XIV

_**The team:-**_  
  
Terry Bogard  
Andy Bogard  
Mai Shiranui  
  
Japan after the Tournament,   
  
**[Slide #1]**  
Joe Higashi, Jubei Yamada, Blue Mary, Rock and more characters standing in a church.  
  
Joe: Afte all these years they will finally ...  
  
Jubei: My little Mai gonna get marry and go away from me,   
  
Mary: This girl waited for so long didn't she.  
  
Rock: where are they anyway.  
  
 **[Slide #2]**  
  
The door open and Mai dressing and a beautiful white wedding dress.  
  
Jenet: Oh she look so great I can't wait to I get my own wedding.  
  
Hotaru: Oh, so cute I can't wait to tell I grow up and be this cute.  
  
 **[Slide #3]**  
  
Andy standing with the priest "Goenitz" looking at his bride.   
  
Andy: Oh, Mai you look so ...  
  
 **[Slide #3.1]**  
  
Terry faces crying in a cartoonish way.  
  
Terry: My little brother grow up, (Cry) I'm (Cry) so ...  
  
 **[Slide #3.2]**  
  
Terry nose drop mucus  
  
Terry: It time for (Cry) you to be a man ... (Cry) Brother.  
  
 **[Slide #1]**  
  
Joe: Oh, I forgot Terry is the kind that cries in happy moments so easily, Weddings are his biggest weakness.  
  
Mary: Gee, I'll go get him.  
  
 **[Slide #1.1]**  
  
Mary leave  
  
 **[Slide #1.2]**  
  
Mary back with crying Terry with her.  
  
 **[Slide #4]**  
  
Mai and Andy standing facing each other, then kiss each other.  
  
 **[Slide #1.3]**  
  
Everyone is happy  
  
 **[Slide #5]**  
  
A car with a paper on it "Just Marry" on it, Andy pushing crying Terry from his shoulder, Mai hugging King and Yuri.  
  
Yuri: So Mai Bogard.  
  
King: Mrs. Bogard.  
  
Terry: Take care of yourself brother, Marriage life (Cry) is so hard (cry)  
  
Andy: Ok, OK don't worry.  
  
Mary: Andy. I'll take care of this.   
  
**[Slide #6]**  
  
Mary takes Terry away, While he still crying.  
  
 **[Slide #5.1]**  
  
Andy holds Mai into his arms and kisses her.  
  
 **[Slide #5.2]**  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Bogard ride the car and leave   
  
Terry: No brother don't do it.  
  
Mary: Oh Terry, Let him go.  
  
Terry: Andy stops your making a mistake.  
  
Joe: Shut up Terry.  
  
Terry: Same one need to stop him.  
  
Rock: Terry, Stop, they are marriage already, It over.  
  
Terry: You fools, Andy doesn't have a Driving license.  
  
 **[Slide #7]**  
  
Mary, Joe, and Rock face with big cartoony eyes.  
  
Joe: I'll go and stop him.  
  
 **[Slide #7.1]**  
  
joe Run to the car.  
  
Joe: Andy stop, you don't want to start you marry life with a ticket ....  
  
  
 **[THE END]**  
  
  
YOU GET NEW ENDING MOVIE **"The New Bogard family"**  
  
YOU GET Mai new custom **"Wedding dress"** When you use this custom Mai Shiranui name will be Mai Bogard.  
  



End file.
